


Another Lover Hits The Universe

by writingsbydestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Constellations, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, Microfic, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Draco makes a promise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Another Lover Hits The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on drarrymicrofic’s February 12th prompt, ‘blanket fort’.

Harry engulfs himself in the sea of ivory blankets that were charmed to be warm, but somehow, it always felt little too cold without him. 

A canopy of constellations hung within the vast darkness of the world; Draco is shining brighter than most nights, Harry notices. He wraps the blanket around himself tighter, as if it would disappear if he didn’t hold on to it enough, and gazed upon the twinkling stars, wishing desperately, more than anything, that  _ his _ Draco were here to share this moment with him.

Draco had died exactly thirteen years ago. It was early Spring, ice had just started to melt on the ponds and flowers began to bloom from the ground — the natural rebirth of the surroundings should’ve brought comfort to Harry, but it only accelerated his fear for life itself as he knew it was only a short amount of time until Draco would be leaving him for good. 

It was the Cold-Hearted curse, the healers said, enveloping around Draco’s heart until it becomes too cold it stops beating. A curse put upon him by no other than Voldemort the night Draco failed to dispatch of Dumbledore. 

Harry laughs bitterly at the memory he’s tried so hard to forget — the moment when he realised happiness was merely temporary, as what’s left of the love that keeps him _alive_ would be taken away from him.

Draco Malfoy-Potter died a peaceful death. Wrapped in a blanket all too close to his lily white complexion, his cold body against Harry’s warm one as he whispered one last promise to Harry: 

“If Death paints me as someone undeserving of the afterlife, I shall find you in another lifetime.” 

Harry then realises that the silver that used to dance around Draco’s eyes were of the same luminosity as Orion in the sky. Since then, whenever he misses Draco, he’ll look for Orion and know that Draco would keep his promise, as he always had.

Once upon a time, another galaxy explodes and a parallel universe is created: Harry Potter sits alone beneath of what used to be his and Draco Malfoy’s blanket fort, and under a different sky, another _version_ of him sits closer to his lover, placing a longing kiss on his lips, desperate and breathless, as if he had missed him from _another lifetime_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as [lucienneart](https://lucienneart.tumblr.com)


End file.
